Kill Bill: The 7th Member
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: We all know the movie Kill Bill and how it goes. We also know that there were 6 members of the assassination sqaud. But what if there was a 7th member? What if this person only ever listened to Beatrice? R&R. there will be yuri


**Hey people! Have any of you seen the movie Kill Bill? If you have then you would know that there were 6 members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. I am going to change that in this story. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Somewhere in Texas

The desert was quiet. There was nothing. Only sand and some snakes as well as plants. A little way off was a small cabin. In that cabin was one of the most dangerous drug dealers in the US. His name was Dale Harp (A/N: Made it up.) Dale was sitting watching TV, not realizing that his life was about to end.

The next morning he was found dead with a shot to the head. It was all over the news. No one knew who killed him but whoever did, they have got to be strong.

In Los Angeles, California. At the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad Base

Vernita Green, aka Copperhead, was sitting in front of the TV watching the news while drinking coffee. She was about to turn off the TV when the new reporter said, "A shocking event happened earlier this morning. Infamous drug dealer Dale Harp was found dead with a shot to his head in his cabin. Police say that he was one of the most wanted men in the US. Police also say that the bullet that killed him was a sniper bullet. Whoever killed this man must be strong. There was also a note found next to his body. It read. '_This is just the beginning. Signed, The Crimson Basilisk_.'"

Vernita dropped her coffee cup. She could not believe it. She quickly ran to the training area where everyone else was. Everyone was startled when she burst in.

Elle, being the first to recover, asked, "What's wrong Vernita? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vernita said, "Very funny Elle. I was just watching the news and I heard something that surprised me."

O-Ren asked, "And what was that?"

Vernita replied, "Dale Harp, one of the most wanted drug dealers in the US was found dead in his cabin. He was shot in the head."

Budd said, "How is that possible?"

"And that's not all. Police say that the bullet that killed him came from a sniper gun."

Beatrice said, "So someone got to him before we did."

"That's right."

Bill replied this time, "It must be an assassin."

Vernita said, "That's right."

Bill asked, "Why?"

"The police said that they found a note next to Harp's dead body. It said that this was just the beginning. It was signed by the Crimson Basilisk."

Gogo, O-Ren's bodyguard, gasped and said, "I heard of the Crimson Basilisk before. It is said that anyone who met this person never lived to tell about it. No one even knows if this person is a male or a female."

Elle said, "So we have a new assassin. I say we find out who this person is and see if we can get them to join." Everyone agreed and went to get ready.

In another part of the city

A young girl who looked like she was 17 years old was walking down the street to her house, where she lived with her foster/adopted father Jerry Dandrige. (A/N: From Fright Night)

Before she met Jerry, she had been in about 40-50 different foster homes. She had lost her parents when she was 4. She kept on moving from home to home because no one could control her temper. At the age of 8, she met Jerry who took her in. For the first few months she made his life hell, but he never turned her away. Instead he gave her the love and attention she needed. After about a year living with him, he adopted her.

The teenager finally made it to her house. She put the keys into the lock and went inside. She called out, "Dad! I'm home!"

A man's voice was heard in the back, "Okay! I'll be right there!" A couple minutes later a man appears. He has short dark hair and dark eyes. This man was Jerry Dandrige.

He said, "Welcome home Rayshiro."

Rayshiro said, "Yea."

"How did the job go?"

"It went smoothly. No one will know who it was. I am going to wash up."

Rayshiro went upstairs to take a shower. She stripped down and and went into the shower. She rinsed all the dirt off her body as well as the sand. Man did she hate having to go out to Texas. It was way to dusty for her. When she was finally clean, she stepped out and dried herself off. She put on some clean cloths. As she slipped on her shirt, if you looked at the mirror behind her, you would see a tattoo of a crimson basilisk.

**There you have it people. The first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**

**Until Next time,**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


End file.
